The major goal is to organize and execute a 4-day international congress on Parkinson's disease (PD) that brings together neuroscientists, physicians, patients, families, health-care providers, and voluntary organizations involved with PD. The majority of invited speakers will be professionals from academia, government and industry from around the world to review and discuss the multifaceted problems of PD and propose solutions. In addition to the invited speakers in both the plenary sessions and the parallel symposia, there will be scientific poster sessions each day of the Congress. The poster sessions will be composed of submitted abstracts accepted by the Program Committee. The selected 3 most outstanding posters each day will also be presented in a plenary platform session at the end of each day. The daily schedule of platform presentations corresponds to the theme of that day. Each day will begin with 2 invited plenary talks, followed by parallel symposia. These parallel sessions will allow separate topics to cover 1) new developments in science, 2) concepts on clinical care, and 3) issues related to quality of life; these separate topics will provide day-long discussions to hold the diverse interest of scientists, clinicians, patients and care-providers. At the end of the day, these distinct groups will come together for a final plenary session to present the 3 hottest topics from that day's poster session, to be followed by summations from the day's parallel sessions. The 2006 World' Parkinson Congress will be held in the Washington Convention Center from February 22- 26, 2006. The Congress is conceived as a scientific and educational forum where all constituencies can meet collectively and in smaller groups to address all topics relevant to PD, particularly to discuss the latest in research and to suggest new solutions for unmet needs. We anticipate that novel ideas and approaches will be generated from such interchanges, leading to better therapies for PD.